Angelic Demons and the Black Wolves
by Insane-angel-maegen
Summary: In a town where crime rules Sakura starts a gang to fight back but what happens when it is too much to handle? Throw in a new boy who is far too dangerous to love and chaos insues


Angel Fire Story

_Angel Fire Story_

Bairnsdown nick named by the locals 'Reapers Tool Shed' is the most cruel and terrifying place you can imagine. Home to the most Horrible people this world has to offer, here murder is considered a petty crime and love is just some four-letter word. Here _everyday_ seems to be night time; the pollution has turned into giant black angry clouds. It rains most days usually a slow dribble but every so often you get the mother of all storms. It was once said that people looked to the moon for courage. Now, when people look, they see a moon that burns as red as the blood that drips off the communities hands in Reapers Tool Shed.

If you live in the good grace of Mayor Bosnick you live in the good grace of Reapers Tool Shed, that's _if_ of course you have something to offer to Mayor Bosnick. Mayor Bosnick is some sort of racist bastard who made shooting black people (or some filthy word I will not utter to repeat) "legal hunting" and never does anybody who has nothing to offer to Mayor Bosnick worth taking care of. There where once rumours of multicultural colonies living under the city they where known as the resistance. However one day in the West Side of the city a giant explosion destroyed a five-block radiance. Of course by order of 'Mayor Bosnick' the next day on the first page of every newspaper was printed some bullshit story about how a "East Side gang" had attacked a rival gang, yeah and Mayor Bosnick still has a soul. The families who had lost got these 16 words as remorse "They were just some of many _sacrifices _that will be made in these troubled times". Mayor Bosnick gave no promise of the local police force actually going to do some thing about it. Well at least he didn't lie on everything the fact that he had not promised any police force actually made the story throw off a don't-ask-questions sort of vibe. It wasn't surprising that eye witness's had reported that the explosion had seemed to come from underneath the ground, sure enough there was the main station of the old, abandoned, underground railway right at the centre of the debre.

One word, Resistance was on everybody's lips but soon died out as no more of the strange activities by a so-called resistance was reported. They say that if there ever was a resistance it had been destroyed in the West Side Explosion and any hope that one day this mite be a peaceful place was crushed from what was left of our little souls. But not me I'm a little fire sprite as my older brother called me I always have that flame of courage burning in my eyes he would tease. Now I am the courage that burns into every bodies eyes, I am the courage they see, I am the hope, I am Angel Fire…I am…I am…I am still just a 16 year old girl despite what this city sees. But this was never the only me, Angel Fire that is the name I have been given by these people. Before all of this there was another me, a more innocent me; that me went by the name of Sakura Kinomotto and this is her story…

"Get up you little monster your going to be late for school" Touya said trying to get his little sister up.

"Five more minutes" she groaned.

"You said that 20minutes ago" he said, "now get up!"

"Go away!" she groaned. Touya, Sakura's older brother was 21 and her last remaining family by blood anyway. Her only other family was Hitaru, Touya's wife. Despite her name she wasn't Japanese. She was pure blood American and had acquired the name during her parents Japanese faze. She was a nice woman and put up with Touya's strong Christian beliefs. See the thing I haven't told you about Touya is that he is the town priest. That's the only thing Sakura had seen the happy couple ever fight about. A lot of work he did resulted in him pissing off Mayor Bosnick and this worried her greatly. Nobody really knew Touya was the town priest though. He always went out dressed so he was unrecognisable and always-made sure nobody knew only Sakura and Hitaru knew his secret identity.

She heard Touya stomp out of the room and gently grinned to her self as she started to drift off back to sleep. She heard her door click back open and was about to tell Touya to piss off when a cold bucket of water was poured over her head.

"Now get dressed you can't wake up at 12 everyday squirt you have school!"

So it was in a very poor mood that Sakura arrived at school, late. She ran to her classroom ready to explain to her teacher some excuse to why she was late. So it was a great shock when she burst threw the door to run into someone. The person was bigger and she bounced off, trying to save herself she grabbed onto anything she could. Unfortunately it was who-ever-she-had-just-ran-in-to's arm dragging him down with her, him? She hit the ground hard and took a gulp of air, arching her back against his chest. She looked up ready to scold him, expecting it to be one of the dickheads in her class but was met by deep blue eyes. This boy wasn't someone from her class. She realised that he had gone to scold her but stopped when he met her curious gaze. They lay there him on top just looking into each other's eye's. His eyes where a deep blue that made Sakura's heart flutter. He had long black hair covering one eye and it was spiky at the back, his hair was died she realised, like most people's.

"Ah hem" the teacher cleared her throat. Sakura realised where she was and went scarlet. Was it her imagination or did she see a tint of red in those cheeks? But with a blink of an eye it was gone and he was pulling himself off of her. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a red tie, baggy black pants and a chain from one pocket.

"I don't want to hear your feeble excuse's this morning Miss. Kinomotto now apologise and take your seat" she said. Sakura tilted her head in a slight nod to 'the boy' and he nodded back. She then scurried to her seat to the many snickers of the class. "Enough!" the teacher said and the whole class went silent. "Now as I was saying before we where rudely interrupted" she gave Sakura the evil eye but Sakura just shrugged it off. "This is…" she went to look at her roll.

"Sonny Moore" he said to save her the trouble. Sakura liked the sound of his voice it was kind of husky but pleasant. She shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind.

"Well then Sonny" Ms. Stannard said not to pleasantly "where to put you…" she scanned the room with her piercing gaze. They roamed near Sakura and her eye's lit up mischievously. "Since you and Ms. Kinomotto seem to get along so great you can sit in front of her" she gave a smug smile to Sakura as Sonny made his way down the hall.

She silently watched him from the back of the room as he sat down in the seat before her. The whole walk he never once let his gaze slip anywhere near Sakura. It disappointed her as he sat down, but she quickly shook off the feeling startled. She tried doing something else to take her mind of the shame she had felt when she realised he wouldn't look at her, she ended up testing his name out in her mind 'Sonny'. She suddenly felt shy for saying the name; as if it was a guilty pleasure she should not have, a slight blush crept to her cheeks which frustrated her but never did she decide to stop playing with the name. Ms. Stannard had gone back to rumbling on about some rubbish that they would never use. Everyone in the class thought she was just speaking to her self, I mean it's true sometimes she will forget they where there and then turn around and startle herself, it use to be amusing to the class but Sakura just felt pity for the old bat. The class realising that Sakura never found it funny soon stopped giggling about it. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if Sonny would find it funny. Sonny, again her mind had wondered back to him.

"Sonny Moore" she said with out realising it. He turned around it was just loud enough for him to hear. A slight blush crept to her face but she couldn't help to admit to herself the name sounded wonderful on her tongue and that scared her. Sakura has never trusted anybody besides her older brother, Touya her last remaining family and now she was suddenly shy about saying a boy's name.

"Yea?" he said it sounded rough yet it chorused her insides.

"Um…are you from around here?" she said hastily. A slight amused look reached his eyes.

"Why are you looking so amused? It was a simple question," she said cheekily knowing she had been caught out.

"Yes I am from around here and yes it was a simple question but it wasn't the reason you said my name" he had turned around now so he was facing her.

"Mm…there's nothing that gets past you is their _Mr Moore_," she said smiling cheekily.

"Ah the dreadful sound of formality you can call me Sonny and what may I ask may I address you by? Miss. Kinomotto?" He said with an amused eyebrow raised.

"That will do fine" his eyes opened the slightest bit in shock as she said this cheekily. She ran her finger in a quick line under his chin "Miss. Standards just about done you'd better turn around" she said smiling slightly, suddenly turned shy at her brief boldness. He gave her one last curious look up and down as he turned around slowly. For the first time in a long time it was as if sunshine beamed within Sakura when she saw him gently stroke where she had touched him. The little smile on his face looked foreign and Sakura couldn't wait to get to know him to make the smile permanent; how it brightened up his whole face.

But Sakura didn't know how well she was going to get to know this Sonny Moore but was soon going to find out…

A week soon passed and in school it became common knowledge that there was something between the devastatingly handsome new boy and the beautiful Queen of the school. They where constantly seen together and when they spoke everyone heard the flirtatious nature in Sakura's voice.

It was Monday and time for home room and Sakura was still in bed.

"Get up squirt!" Touya said exhausted. But Sakura didn't move he walked over and shook her. "I know I over slept that doesn't mean you can!" he said furiously. He pulled back the covers but Sakura still made no move. He grabbed her arm planning to give her a good shake but stopped and pulled his hand away. She was deathly cold.

"Sakura" he said quietly she didn't move. He realised he couldn't see the rhythm of breathing. "Sakura!" he shouted rolling her over. She was limp and cold in his arms. He put a hand too her forehead it was hot, hotter then any fever he had felt before.

"Hitaru, Help!" he called to his wife.

"Sakura! Come on Sakura wake up, Sakura!" he said shaking her, he put his head to her chest and listened for a second, his heart seemed to skip a beat. Then he heard it, a slow gentle wheeze, she was breathing! Hitaru came running into the room.

"What's the matter?" she asked flustered.

"Sakura ill, she's hardly breathing"

"I'll call an ambulance"

"And what bloody help will they do!"

"It's all we can do!" she ran out of the room and called within two minutes she was back again. She put her hand to Sakura's forehead.

"Oh my god she's so hot. Quickly bring her to the bathroom we have to cool her off" Touya carried her to the bathroom and they ran a bath filled with cold water. While the bath was running Touya went in the kitchen and found all the ice trays he could. They dumped Sakura into the cold water. She took a sharp intake of breath but that was the only movement she made to show she was still alive. There was banging on the door.

"That'll be the paramedics" Touya lifted the dripping wet Sakura out of the bathtub and ran down stairs. Sakura was whisked off to hospital. Her fever didn't break till two days later she awoke the next day.

"Touya" she mumbled seeing him standing over her. She went to get up but was too weak.

"Don't try and move" he commanded her. She smiled weakly and drifted off to sleep. That night she was able to eat but only a little bit. Released the next day she was condemned to bed rest and that's all she could do till Monday when she was awoken to go to school.

Touya insisted to walk her to class, she tried to argue but he said he had to anyway to explain why she had been away for the last week. Despite all this she arrived late. She burst into her home room.

"I'm back" she sung. The class erupted.

"Where have you been!?" her closest friends surrounded her.

"Enough!" the teacher roared "take your seats, Miss Kinomotto if you could explain where you've been the last week?" Ms. Stannard said in an angry voice.

"I can explain" Touya said stepping forward

"And who are you?" Ms. Stannard asked.

"I'm her guardian and the past week she's been in hospital" he said his face serious.

"Lighten up Touya" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"I will not lighten up you almost died!" Touya shouted angry. The whole class went silent.

"So what would you prefer that I spend 24/7 in bed and not have a life, I have to go to school" she said exasperated she heard him grumble.

"You could wait a bit longer get some more rest like the doctor ordered"

"I'm sick of lying in bed all day I'm going to die of boredom"

"YOU WERN'T BREATHING!" Touya shouted "I WILL NOT WALK INTO MY LITTLE SISTERS ROOM AGAIN TO FIND HER HALF DEAD AND UNCONCIOUS!" this lead to more silence.

"Well I'm fine now!" she snapped.

"I have a class to teach here is she staying?" Ms. Stannard said.

"Yes" Sakura, said before Touya could reply. She ducked to her seat at the back of the room. The whole class never took their eyes off of her. Touya stormed off and Ms. Stannard tried to mark the roll again but everyone kept looking at Sakura. Sakura was dimly aware that Sonny wasn't there

"Oh I give up" Ms. Stannard said "talk amongst yourselves" they immediately surrounded Sakura who went a shade of crimson.

"You almost died?!" her close friend Rika shrieked.

"Look you know how 'Touya' exaggerates it wasn't that bad"

"He said you where unconscious"

"And hardly breathing!" someone added.

"I was but I woke up like three days later and I've been in bed the past two days, at home doing nothing. Trust me I'm fine"

"You didn't wake up for three days?!" Rika said.

"No but…"

"Oh my god Sakura" she said hugging her as if she was on her deathbed. The door opened but no one paid attention they where to busy crying and hugging Sakura.

"What's going on?" Sonny asked walking over.

"Help" Sakura mouthed. A couple of girls surrounded Sonny.

"Sakura's been in hospital the last week, she wasn't breathing and she was unconscious for three days" they said. A look of concern went threw Sonny's eyes

"Are you ok?" he asked. But people where surrounding Sakura as if she was still in hospital, her temper snapped. She slammed her fist down on the desk and stood up.

"LOOK!" she shouted and everyone went silent looking at her shocked even ms. Stanard seemed surprised. She dropped to a gentler tone "I'm fine, I was sick but I'm fine now. There's no need for any of you to worry" she had a commanding tone. Everyone stared at her, what they didn't notice was that Sakura's breathing had become laboured but Sonny did. The bell rang and all her friends grabbed her by the arms and dragged her out. Sonny followed closely a concerned frown on his face walking next to him was her best friend Tomoyo. In all the rush Sakura realised she had forgotten her bag.

"Guys!" she said digging her heals in "I forgot my bag"

"I'll go get it" Tomoyo said.

"No I'm going with you' Sakura said. The girls all looked at her worried.

"I'm fine I've got Tomoyo," she said smiling.

"Two people should go with you" Rika said.

"I'll go" Sonny said. Before any of them argued Sakura grabbed his arm and Tomoyo's and dragged them back towards the classroom. When they where all alone Sakura stopped and lent against the wall taking deep breath's.

"You aren't 100 yet are you Hun?" Tomoyo said quietly. Sakura just shook her head. Tomoyo carefully put her hand to Sakura's forehead.

"You've still got a fever!" she said shocked. Sonny put his hand to Sakura's forehead and she smiled weakly at him but he just curse when he realised how hot she was.

"You shouldn't be at school," he said angrily.

"I know but I was tired of staying home" Sakura said weakly, Tomoyo groaned.

"Well I'm taking you home," Tomoyo said

"No I'm fine" she said pushing away from the wall and started walking back to home room to receive her bag. She started to stumble and Sonny came foreword and grabbed her, holding Sakura against his chest. She sigh gently.

"I'm fine" but they ignored her.

"I got my motto here I can take her home," Sonny said to Tomoyo.

"I'll go grab her bag and meet you there," Tomoyo said. She told Sonny Sakura's address and he led her away. They walked in silence around the building's to avoid being seen. Sakura had the flush of the fever return to her cheeks and Sonny never took his arm from around her waste, which she was thankful. She went to climb on the back of Sonny's bike but he stopped her and picked her up.

"What are you doing?!" she said angrily.

"I'm not having you fainting and falling off the back of the bike" he snapped. He sat on the bike placing her in his lap. She grumbled a bit more. She was only angry because she couldn't hide the flush to her cheeks, and this time it wasn't the fever. Sonny kept his arm protectively around her and his other arm on the handlebars. When they got to Sakura's he gently stood her up and again with his hand around her waste walked her to the front door. She put her hand down her top, Sonny looked away embarrassed. She giggled swinging a key on a chain in front of him, he went redder and didn't look at her. She unlocked the door and walked inside. She went towards the kitchen he followed quietly. She opened a draw and pulled out a packet of tablets.

"What are they?"

"Panadol" she answered pouring her self-a glass of water.

"How did you get a hold of panadol only the rich can afford them?" he said shocked.

"I have my ways," she said not facing him. She took the panadol.

"And what ways are those?" she jumped when she felt him right behind her. She didn't turn around. He rapped his arms around her waste and pulled her against him.

"Ways…" she mumbled the room was spinning.

"Your light headed" he said lips brushing her ear. Sakura's heart accelerated.

"No I'm not" she mumbled.

"Are you always this stubborn?" he asked she just nod.

"Always" He took one of the hands away from her waste and put it on her forehead. The other hand still rests gently on her stomach. His hand sat on her forehead a moment; she lent her head back against his chest to make it easier for him. She didn't feel him gulp.

"You need to get to bed" he whispered putting his hand back on her stomach. He sigh and rapped her arm around his shoulder. Holding it there he put his arm around her waste.

"I can walk by myself" she mumbled. But didn't pull away for fear of falling. He just chuckle and she felt how it made his chest rumble. It felt nice.

"You are a stubborn one" the amusement in his voice brought a smile to her lips. The journey up the stairs was slow but not awkward. At the top she stopped and put a hand to her forehead, her breath was shallow.

"What are you doing?!" she shrieked, as he picked her up in his arms.

"You can barley walk so I'm carrying you" she kicked and screamed but her energy soon disappeared leaving her gasping for air. She closed her eyes, rapping her arms around Sonny's neck she pulled herself close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You…(gasp)…better not…(gasp)…drop me" she said into his neck. She felt him go ridged and gulp. His steps where a lot more stiff now. He found her room and walked in. Sonny stopped as a black Great Dane started to growl. Sakura turned her head to the dog. "Keroberus heal," she said, the dog immediately stopped and sat. She rested her head back on Sonny's shoulder. "Don't worry bout him he's a big sook"

"Sure he is" Sonny said nervously. He carried her to the bed and lay her down gently she kept her hands around his neck. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt the softness of her bed under her.

"You can let go now," he said gently. Her eyes where closed and she just nodded not letting him go. He sat down on the bed next to her; he put his arms either side of her gently brushing the hair off her face.

"Sakura…" he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him

"Mm" she said eyes still fluttering. His face was inches away.

"Nothing" he sigh and lent foreword and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Well that's defiantly going on e-bay!" Tomoyo said. Sonny quickly pulled away and Sakura turned to her friend. She was standing at the door a camera in her hand.

"Tomoyo" she growled but it came out weak. She rolled over to get a better look at her friend but cried out it pain. She clenched her teeth and eyes shut clutching her side.

"What's the matter" Sonny suddenly said a concerned hand on her arm.

"Move aside" Tomoyo, said pushing him out of the way. "Your going to have to sit back and let me put her in you lap.

"What?"

"Just do it" Sonny lent against the wall and helped Tomoyo pick up the limp figure into his lap.

"Ah" Sakura said calling out in pain clutching her side. She lent her face into Sonny's shirt rapping her arms around him as Tomoyo gently lifted her shirt up.

"Just hold her still," Tomoyo said to Sonny. "Just as I thought Touya must have opened a stitch" she got up and walked over to Sakura's top drawer in the back she pulled out a first aid kit.

"What happened?" Sonny asked as Tomoyo sat back down.

"I need you to hold your hands just above her bra strap to keep her shirt up," Tomoyo said to Sonny. Sakura felt his hands slide slowly up her back, she shivered.

"Are you all right? You're not cold are you?" Sonny said quietly.

"Tickles" she squeaked. Surprising himself and the others he chuckled. Sakura rested her ear to his chest and listened to it rumble.

"Sakura I'm going to have to take out a couple of these stitchers" Tomoyo said. She felt her swiping her back with anaseptic.

"You sure this can't wait till after she's better?" Sonny asked.

"Oh yeah, trust me if I could wait I would" Tomoyo said grim faced "Sakura this isn't going be as dodgy as in the backseat of the car but it will still hurt pretty bad. Get your self comfy but your going to have to stay on Sonny" Sakura turned her head and looked at Tomoyo.

"I'm serious I can't have you jumping and I need you sitting straight"

"Fine…" Sakura mumbled. "You don't mind do you? You've been kind enough you can leave if you'd like" He just shook his head and stayed where he was. She straddled Sonny whose face was facing away from the girls so they couldn't see the flame colour in his cheeks. She rapped her arms around his neck "I'm sorry bout this" she whispered

"Don't…" he had to clear his throat "don't worry, my pleasure"

"I'm sure it is" Sakura stiffened against him as Tomoyo cut out the stitches.

"Sonny keep her talking" Tomoyo said as she began to stitch.

"How come you have stitches?" Sonny asked.

"Because I got hurt" She gasped her eyes where firmly shut.

"How'd you get hurt?" he said

"Got cut"

"How'd you get cut?"

"Knife"

"Your not going to tell me are you?"

"Nope"

"You always this stubborn?"

"Always"

"How'd you get sick?"

"From being to cold"

"And how come you where so cold?"

"Water was cold"

"Why where you in the water?"

"Because I got cut" she gasped again as Tomoyo hit a really saw spot. She rapped her self-tighter around Sonny.

"Am I allowed to breathe?" Sonny asked

"No" she said not letting him go. She felt a tear run down her cheek. Tomoyo hit another tender part. Sakura couldn't help let out a sob but she tried to bite it back.

"Almost done" Sonny murmured in her ear "almost done". She felt the last stitch go in and Tomoyo wipe it clean.

"I'm all done babe," Tomoyo said giving it one more wipe. Sakura eased her grip on Sonny but didn't move, just sat there panting.

"You lied Tomoyo you said it wouldn't hurt as much as the car"

"No I said it wouldn't be as dodgy, I told you it was going to hurt. You knew it was going to hurt" Tomoyo said walking across the room and putting the first aid kit away. Sakura sighed and rested against Sonny. He gentle put her shirt back in place and ran his hands up and down her back, avoiding the sore spot.

"How's her fever?' Tomoyo asked. Not able to pry her off or just plain not wanting to he put his cheek against hers.

"She's still warm," Sonny said.

"Well lay her down I'll go get a cold cloth" she left the room.

"Sakura I'm just going to lay you down" he said gently and lowered her down. This time she let him go and lean heavily against her pillows. Her eye's where closed. He moved the hair out of her eyes and started to get off the bed. He was standing up when he felt a weak hand grab his.

"Stay" she said quietly not opening her eyes. He sat down on the edge of the bed holding her hand. He stroke it gently.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Been better, but can't complain" she said, he chuckle. A weak smile met her lips, they where dry and she licked them.

"Thirsty" she coughed a little bit rolling over he rubbed her up and down watching the stitchers.

"Tomoyo her majesty wants water" Sonny called.

"Tell her majesty it's coming"

"Hey!" Sakura said. She rolled over and bit his leg.

"Hey!' he said leaning over her he licked the side of her face, she wiped the side of her face. She grabbed his red silk tie and pulled him close and licked his cheek back catching him by surprise. But when she let go of his tie he didn't move away. He stayed there inches away looking into her eyes. Her heart accelerated.

"What are you doing to me Sonny Moore?" she whispered "I feel as if my heart will burst from my chest" she never took her eyes from his.

"You're having the same effect on me" he took her hand and placed it against his chest. "Feel how fast it's beating" he whispered. She took his other hand and placed it on her chest.

"They're beating the same" she gasped.

"They are" Sonny said a small smile spread across his face. When he looked down again there was affection in his eyes. She smiled shyly up at him. He moved lower so their noses brushed, he let their lips touch the slightest bit. Sakura came up and met his kiss. His tongue went to explore her mouth.

"You couldn't wait for the sequel could you" Tomoyo said leaning against the doorframe. Juggling a cloth and a glass of water in one hand and the video camera in the other. Sonny quickly jumped off the bed.

"Where do you keep finding video camera's" Sonny laughed.

"God Tomoyo have you ever heard of privacy?!" Sakura said face bright red.

"Oh dear I think her fever's come back" she said laughing and chucked a wet cloth at her face. Sakura screamed and picked up a pillow and chucked it at Tomoyo. But no matter what she did she couldn't get the taste of Sonny from her mouth. The tingle of her lips wouldn't let her.

"You have to be careful of your stitches Sakura there only fresh," Tomoyo said taking a serious tone.

"I know Tomoyo its ok" Sakura said, "I mean I will"

"Why didn't the doctors re do them?" Tomoyo asked.

"I don't think they noticed" Sakura said thinking back.

"What about Touya? He hasn't asked you about them has he?" Tomoyo asked, Sakura shook her head.

"I don't think he knows. If he did you know what he's like he'll blow a gasket. He still can't figure out how I got pneumonia even" Sakura said.

"And how did you happen to get stitches and pneumonia?" They all spun around.

"Touya" Sakura said shocked. She quickly got out of bed and stood up.

"I asked you a question" Touya said voice cold. Tomoyo started to back towards the bathroom door. "Don't go anywhere Tomoyo" he growled she stood still.

"Don't take it out on her Touya" Sakura said quietly.

"I'm sure she had something to do with this now answer my question," he said.

"I…ah…" she said trying to think of a lie.

"Do not make your situation worse by lying" he growled. Sakura could tell by his pose that he was trying not to lash out, to hold his anger in.

"Well… ah there was a shipment and they needed my help"

"You went out with that bloody gang after I forbid you!" Touya said starting to pace the room. He then turned to Tomoyo "it was you wasn't it?! You where the one who asked for her help!'

"Well technically yes but…"

"You're the one putting her life in danger!" he said it as a statement not a question.

"Look I wouldn't purposely put her life in dange…"

"YET! You keep doing it!"

"I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary!"

"Necessary? What's so important that a 16-year-old girl has to go with you? I've tolerated you two hanging out. I've over passed the fact that you are the leader of the Angelic Demons on the fact that I trusted you to not put Sakura's life in danger!"

"People where in danger and I had to do it for the good of the gang we needed medication and with a shipment coming in for that blood thirsty Mayor Bosnick we…" Touya cut Tomoyo off again.

"Do not tell me you put Sakura's life in danger just for you to rob a shipment. Your seek for revenge against Mayor Bosnick is putting my little sisters life in jeopardy. Do you even care that you are risking Sakura's life?!"

"TOUYA ENOUGH!" Sakura shouted, "She did not ask me to do it I overheard her talking and followed her knowing I was their only help, you above all people should know how much the Angelic Demons need medication at this time! If the Black Wolves where to find out just how injured the Gang was then they would surly come and slaughter everyone of them! If you want to know how I got these," she said pulling up her shirt showing the stitches "I was stabbed by one of the wolves and thrown overboard. They where there trying to take the shipment we had laid claim to. There you go Touya! That's how come I got pneumonia and that's how come I have stitches. I would do it again to, the Angelic Demons needed the medication badly and my life is useless if it doesn't help the majority!" she stood there staring daggers at her brother.

"Did you see which wolf stabbed you. Can you name him? Describe him? That pricks mine!" Touya said pacing again.

"If I knew that I would have killed him already" Tomoyo grumbled. Sakura realised that Sonny was deadly still he hadn't moved or said a word through the whole conversation. Sakura was still light headed and the argument had taken a lot out of her, she swayed a little but Touya was to busy pacing to notice. Tomoyo was watching Touya cautiously waiting for him to take his anger out on her again and Sonny…Sonny seemed to be lost in his own world. The weird thing was though he was watching Tomoyo with a predators gaze, it scared Sakura to see those eyes that minutes ago had been filled with affection now filled with … malice? She swayed a little and then fainted falling backwards onto the bed. She woke up only seconds later. Her eyes fluttered open Tomoyo and Touya where looking over her anxiously, Sonny standing behind them.

"I think you need to get some rest," Tomoyo said gently.

"I'll have to agree," she said weakly.

"I think you two should leave now," Touya said pulling the blankets over top of Sakura.

"Thanks you guys" she said her eyes closing. She drifted off to sleep almost immediately. When she woke up again it was time for dinner. She was feeling great and decided to join Touya and Hitaru for the evening meal.

At first there was silence.

"So how's Tomoyo doing?" Hitaru asked.

"She's great the new medication has saved at least 30 lives, they are so thrilled" 'I'm so thrilled' she thought quietly to her self. She saw Touya tense.

"Cool, and who was that handsome devil with her?" she asked. Sakura blushed

"Ah…that's Sonny he only started two weeks ago at school. I was a bit light headed at school today and they wanted me to go home and trust me they wouldn't take no for an answer" she smiled weakly to herself.

"I don't want you to see him any more" Touya said not looking up from his food.

"WHAT! But Touya I know I'm not allowed boys in my room but I'm sure you can make an acceptation I was sick!" Touya looked up and sighed looking at her with his searching gaze.

"You don't realise it do you?" Touya said quietly not taking his eyes off of her.

"Realise what?!" she snapped angrily.

"He's the leader of the Black Wolves" Touya said. Her chair toppled over and Sakura stood there for a good thirty seconds not moving, just staring

"You've got to be kidding," she said outraged but he just sat there not taking his eyes off of her "you're lying" she said weakly. She look at him in the eyes and knew he wasn't.

"If you see him you are putting Tomoyo and the lives of the Angelic Demons in danger. You saw with your own eyes after I said about Tomoyo being the leader how he reacted. His gaze was cold and calculating. You think you know this boy but you don't" Touya said. Sakura sat back down and bow her head. "I'm only saying this to protect you. Your still allowed to see Tomoyo and I suggest you warn her to stay clear herself." Sakura gave a weak nod causing a teardrop to fall down her cheek.

"May I be excused?" she said quietly. She heard Touya sigh.

"Yes dear" Hitaru answered. Sakura went to her room in a numb shock

'Sonny, her Sonny was the enemy?' she collapsed on her bed 'I will not cry' she commanded herself. 'I have matters to deal with before I can cry' she hurriedly put on her outfit. It was a black one-piece swimming suit that showed a lot of skin. It came in high arches on the sides and cut low across the chest showing a lot of cleavage. It had a long triangle cut between her breast down and didn't stop tell just before her pants line, in between there was a cris cross of strings (corset design). Over top she only wore low riding three-quarter cargo pants. She tied up her big high-heeled combo boots and around her face tied a black leather mask that covered from her eyebrows down to just above the bridge of her nose. She grabbed her black leather jacket; it went to below her knees and had a high collar. On the back of the jacket where small black feathered angel wings. She left a note under the pillows that she had placed under her blankets to look like she had been sleeping so if they saw through her charade at least they knew she was safe. She jumped out the window and landed in a crouch on the ground two stories down, jacket flapping around her.

The jolt sent pain threw her side. She crept around the side of the house and seeing it safe ran in silence to the huge cherry blossom, grabbing a branch she swung around twice then shot out over the fence. She came down threw the tree in the backyard of the house behind hers, she grabbed a branch with one arm and she swung around clean and landed on top of the branch. She then gently dropped to the ground and walked silently into the house. The house was abandoned and Sakura used it to store her motorbike and weapons. She opened the garage with a press of a button; she had got some computer Tec's in the gang to rig it up. She smoked up the tyres on the motto and shot out, driving to the Angelic Demons home base.

When she arrived she parked her bike in the hanger and went in undetected. Everyone who was well enough to walk where assembled in the main hall. At the front was a high chair, her chair as leader of the gang she was the only one permitted to sit there. I know what you're thinking Tomoyo is the leader but that's just a charade that a lot of people believe but the members know that their leader is the fearless Angel (her code name). She stood in the rafters of the main hall, above everybody. Tomoyo was in her seat of power next to Sakura's. Sakura fell from the rafters gracefully and landed with both feet on the armrests of her chair. Everyone stepped back but realising whom it was bowed.

"I must speak to you in private" she said to Tomoyo. She jumped off her chair and stood tall in front of her gang. Tomoyo stood.

"Yes Angel" she said quietly and gave a little bow. Then lead the way into a back room. When the door was closed Tomoyo spun to her friend.

"You are ill you should not be here!" Tomoyo said angrily. Tomoyo was the only one in the world aware of her statice; she was the only one who knew the great Angel was Sakura.

"I am fine now Tomoyo the fever has broke but more pressing matters have come to my attention, they involve sonny" she said quietly.

"Sonny?" Tomoyo asked confused.

"Yes, he is the leader of the Black Wolves"

"WHAT!!" Tomoyo screamed

"It's true Touya just told me, he reconsigned him"

"Are you sure he is not mistaken?" Tomoyo said shocked.

"Positive" Sakura said. Tomoyo sighed and sat down.

"How are you taking it?" she said softly.

"I am not giving myself a chance to deal with it yet but what concerns me is he heard Touya call you the Leader of the Angelic Demons. He also heard how if he attacked now we would all be killed, easily" she sigh and sat across from her best friend. "We will have to put the base on alert and warn people of the situation but I want to ask you a favour…"

"To not tell anyone his identity, I understand" Tomoyo said.

"And that's why you're my best friend" Sakura said coming forward and hugging Tomoyo.

"And don't forget it" Tomoyo said holding her close.

That night the base was put on full alert but no one attacked. Sakura returned home at 5 in the morning and was allowed the day off. Touya hadn't seemed to realise that Sakura had left last night and that she was thankful. Rested and well Sakura prepared herself for school on Wednesday morning, prepared herself for avoiding Sonny.

She arrived early and went to talk to Ms. Stannard. She told her a lie about having a fight with Sonny and wanted to move desks. Ms. Stannard agreed, reluctantly. Sakura found a girl in her class more then eager to sit behind Sonny and Sakura took her seat near the window at the front of the room, far away from Sonny. Avoiding him wasn't as hard as it seemed. When he came into class he took his seat and didn't once let his gaze slip to Sakura. She was the only one who noticed the confused look pass threw his eyes when he realised the Sakura had asked to move seats but it soon disappeared. Tomoyo had kicked a student out of their desk and placed her self next to Sakura. The whole time Sakura looked out the window in her own little world. At one point she felt his gaze on her but she dared herself not to move. An ache had appeared in her chest and she wondered if he could feel it to. When the bell rang her and Tomoyo left class early and ran down the hall the opposite way to the cafeteria. Sakura and Tomoyo sat alone under a tree behind the Library. When they went through the hallway back to class they saw Sonny walking their way, he stopped when he saw them and turned around disappearing out of site.

"I think he's avoiding you" Sakura whispered quietly.

"Don't be daft," Tomoyo said "he stopped and turned when he saw _you_. He's not avoiding me, he's avoiding you" Sakura stood there rooted to the spot. Later through the day it became more and more obvious that they where avoiding each other. She understood why he would avoid Tomoyo but why would he avoid Sakura. He didn't know she knew he was the leader of the Black Wolves, why wasn't he at least upset she was avoiding him? At the end of the day Sakura had to stay behind for a detention for spacing out in class.

When she left detention she was dragging her feet along the corridor a frown on her face. A door opened up ahead and Sonny stepped out he froze when he saw her. He knew there was no way to escape so just stood there waiting for confrontation but Sakura just kept walking past.

"Sakura?" he said thinking she hadn't noticed him. She walked a couple more steps then stopped. Not turning around she said

"I know you have been avoiding me," she said quietly. "Since you found out Tomoyo's identity but I ask you as the Sonny I thought I knew to not tell a soul. But I'm worried that the other you will get my best friend killed" there was to much emotion in her voice and she tried to hide it but didn't quiet succeed

"The other me?" he said quietly trying to hide the emotion in his voice. She turned her head slowly so she was looking back at him over her shoulder she met his eyes.

"The you that is the leader of the Black Wolves" she turned her head no longer able to look into those eyes. "Your secret is safe with us as long as Tomoyo's secret is safe with you" without another word she walked around the corner. She cursed herself when she felt her eyes glistening with tears but she held them in. She heard him running after her and quickly ducked behind a locker.

"Sakura!" he screamed but stopped when he couldn't see her. "I know you're still here" he called out looking around. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you, I was just worried" there was a silence. "Tomoyo is the leader to our apposing gang, I didn't know what to do" he clenched his fist's "if I stayed with you then you would have found out sooner or later who I was" there was another pause. "And…and I feared that the truth would shatter your heart. So I thought the best way to keep you safe was to stay away but I couldn't, oh god I couldn't". He looked around desperately again trying to see her. He bowed his head and said barley above a whisper "I don't know why but when I walked into class and you had asked the teacher to move you I just felt empty. I knew it was what I was supposed to be doing, staying away from you. But when I realised you had purposely asked not to sit next to me, that you didn't want to be near me I felt…I felt…hurt" he took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "I know that I could never ask you to betray your friend, I even actually like Tomoyo if she had been leader of any other gang I probably would have joined forces with her. I know that my members would never join with the Angelic Demons and I'm sure you've been around them enough to realise they wouldn't join with the Wolves." 'Oh how little you think I know about the Demons' Sakura thought.

"Sakura please talk to me" he said still looking around. She wanted more then anything to go to him but she couldn't it was her job to protect the Angelic Demons and no matter what they would come first before her happiness. "Sakura…?" His shoulders seemed to slump and he looked like a beaten dog. He turned and walked away. Sakura just stood there trying to with hold the sob that was threatening to escape from her lips. He turned the corner and was gone.

She walked home in a dead like state. She had given up on the one person she had actually considered giving her heart to and all for the stupid gang.

The next day she completely ignored Sonny didn't let her eyes stray or let him get close. Tomoyo stuck by her side and helped her through. By the 3rd day of this he gave up trying. Sakura's friends would constantly ask what had happened but she just brushed them aside. Touya was getting in more and more trouble with Mayor Bosnick and no matter what her or Hitaru said he still wouldn't give up on being 'The Priest'. He had come home three days this week with gruesome wounds or bleeding to death. The gang life was starting to become more dangerous. Even though a lot of the Angelic Demons where back to fighting health they weren't full strength. Angel appeared every night for her gang and was getting in almost worst shape then ''The Priest''. Tomoyo was really concerned and wanted her to pace her self but Sakura didn't listen. She had to keep working herself to try and fill the empty hole that was inside of her since she left sonny.

Gang fight's where getting closer and closer to school; some kids had given up coming because of the danger they where in. Stray bullets had gone threw class windows one kid was even shot in the arm. They where thinking about closing the school.

One night the black wolves where found near Angelic Demons territory.

"Everybody it is time we show those bastards not to mess with the Demons!" Tomoyo called a cheer went up. "Fall out!" they all scattered. Angel and Tomoyo stayed close. They could see the dark sillouhette's of the wolves, they had them surrounded.

"ATTACK!" Tomoyo screamed. It was a blood bath. Sakura fought with grace and skill spinning her sword and dodging blows, Tomoyo used two 9mm and was taking them out with ease. Then another wave of wolves came out of no where.

"It's a trap!" Sakura screamed. But they couldn't retreat there was no where to go they had to keep fighting. Angel had a cut across her shoulder and stomach. Both where pouring blood but she couldn't let it affect her if she fell then the gang fell. She saw the leader of the wolves, Sonny. He was slaughtering her gang members. Throwing daggers and going round after round. A dead Demon fell on her; she looked at the girls face. She was only about fifteen and half her head was shot off. Sakura looked around, every where was death. She couldn't see how she didn't notice it, what was the point of this? Why where all these people dieing? What was the reason children should be slaughtering other children? It wasn't right, this isn't right she kept thinking. Tomoyo was holding her arm against her chest still popping off shots. Sakura was still being attacked and still winning. Her and Tomoyo came back to back.

"Tomoyo this isn't right, it isn't a fight it's a slaughter for both gangs" she said slashing at the wolves that kept getting closer. "So many kids are dieing and it's our fault we have to stop it!"

"Sakura we can't do that with out admitting defeat" she said shooting down two black wolves "I will not admit defeat" she growled

"Tomoyo look around you is anyone really winning? All that will come of this is death and I will not be apart of this" She leapt into the air and grabbed onto a light post swinging around she landed on top. She looked down at the scene before her; from up here it was even more gruesome. She looked at it all 'this is all my fault' she gasped. She saw Sonny again, he looked possessed slashing at people cutting throats here stabbing people in the back cutting off limbs. All of this because of nothing she couldn't take it. She clenched her fists and eyes shut.

"No more" she sob but the screams where to loud, guns going off and swords clashing "no more" she started to shake with sorrow and anger "NO MORE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Everything went deathly quiet she slowly opened her eyes they where looking up at her some guns raised.

"No more!… What is the point of this? Look around you and tell me what you see?" she said speaking to the crowd. "All I see is slaughter, kids killing other kids. Wolf this is our fault, We are their leaders we are supposed to be protecting them not slaughtering one another. What is this fight over? What is all this death about?" she looked around. "Angelic Demons this gang was started to stop all of this fighting. It was started in the hope that we would become powerful enough that we could finally defeat Mayor Bosnick, that mothers could walk there kids to school without fear of being raped in front of their child. That kids could finally go to school without being shot. This gang used to be noble I looked on it with such pride knowing that we where making a difference but now that I look all I feel is disgust. I will not be apart of this; Wolves you are nothing but raved dogs and Angelic Demons you _are_ bloodthirsty demons. Go ahead and shoot me if you want I would rather be dead then be associated with such murderers" she looked at them all a tear running down her cheek. Everyone just look at her.

"Angel!" Everyone turned around standing there was 'The Priest'. A path cleared around him and they all bowed their heads. Angel jumped down and stood before him. He put his hand out and wiped away a tear.

"Why do you cry my little one?" priest said. It was Touya but he didn't realise that it was Sakura all he thought was it was his good friend Angel.

"Look around you I tried to make things right I tried to show them the way but they are nothing but murderers" she said. Priest looked around him at their faces. He then looked at her sobbing form. He embraced her to the shock of the crowd.

"Wolf, Demon step foreword" he called out. Sonny and Tomoyo stood foreword. "Do you now see the pain you are causing?" they didn't move "answer me!"

"They are our enemy; we where attacked, we where doing what any gang would do" Sonny said strongly.

"Sir they where on our territory"

"Territory?!" the priest shouted "this land was built for all!" he looked around him again. Sakura still in his arms "the Demons was made to grow strength to use his own weapon against Mayor Bosnick. I placed Angel as your hope and Angel intrusted you Demon to help lead them on the path of good. It turns out you let something as petty as tribe rivalry get between you and the goal of peace. Wolf you cannot say it was self-defence; self-defence is so you stay alive. You would still live if you had fought your way out you did not need to try and kill everybody in sight! All of you are no better then Mayor Bosnick himself" he spat. Everyone went silent, Angel pulled away from 'The Priest'.

"I will no longer do what you ask priest, I will not be apart of this" she waved her hand gesturing to the gangs. "I'm as bad as Mayor Bosnick, just as you said. All I am doing is bringing more death. I'm sorry but no more" She backed away from him.

"Angel do not let one fight get between you and your goal. Sacrifices have to be made that is just the way in this barren land"

"No that is not the only way murder no matter how you try to justify it is not the way!" she said passionately.

"Angel you need…" priest began to say.

"No priest do not try it, I give up. I will not be apart of this any more!"

"Angel don't say…" Tomoyo tried to say

"Demon don't even bother this is all I am good for bringing pain. I tried to do what was right but I couldn't I only made things worse…I just…I just give up" Angel turned and started to run. Tomoyo went to run after her.

"Let her go" the priest said quietly.

"But Priest you don't realise who she is" Tomoyo said.

"And who is she?" Priest asked puzzled

"Think" Tomoyo, said looking at him.

"Who?" he said confused.

"You don't even know?" Tomoyo said to Sonny. Sonny looked at her but didn't move, he didn't know either. "She is my best friend" they looked at her "_my best friend_" Tomoyo repeated. For a second they didn't move and then the Priest eyes went wide. Sonny still didn't get it,

"No" the priest said quietly.

"Yes" Tomoyo said "and all of you have just made her give up hope, this gang, you and wolf where the only things she had to live for and now she has nothing" Tomoyo had tears down her cheeks. "She is bleeding to death if you didn't notice, she is weak and vulnerable and she is _alone"_

"_No"_ Touya moaned. "We must find her!" he called out to the gang. "Tonight there will be a truce between the two gangs we must find Angel!" everyone spread out.

Sakura stumbled onto her motorbike. She called out in pain as she hit her wound. She kicked it and it started straight away. She had to go away for a little while. She shot out into the street speeding along. She just drove around for half an hour straight trying to clear her mind. But as hard as she tried she couldn't get the images of the battle from her mind. All that death because of me she sob, she came to a red light. Usually she would go straight threw is but she used it as a distraction to stop and catch up with her thoughts. She heard Motor bike's behind her and turned. Coming towards her was The priest doubling Tomoyo and next to them sonny. She revved her bike and shot out not looking.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion there was a loud horn burst from beside her. She looked seeing a car coming at her, no where to go just blinding light. Frame by frame it came taking an eternity but in reality barley a second. All sound was blocked out, she felt the car hit and her going flying up, she felt the impact of the bonnet and then the roof. The gravel was hard but she had gone numb. She lay there on the pavement the car panicking and speeding off. She couldn't help a little cough that sprayed blood down her chin. She could feel the blood dribbling down.

"Oh god" she heard Tomoyo shriek and then Touya pulling her mask off

"Sakura" sonny gasped tears coming down his cheeks.

"Oh Sakura" Touya moaned "I didn't know"

"It's none of your faults I love you all" she said and then the darkness consumed her.


End file.
